Making Jarate
by Watery Love
Summary: Red Sniper watches over the battlefield and prepares to make a fresh jar of Jarate. Watersports.


Red Sniper drank coffee from one of his many travel mugs and casually watched the battle below him play out. He hadn't had much to do so far today, but that was alright. His teammates seemed to understand that some days were more productive than others. Sure there were days when they'd bitch in the locker room at the end of a long, difficult battle about how he sat on his ass doing jack shit while they were killed over and over again, but he'd just ignore them, and usually within a few days they'd thank him for the outstanding kills he'd made during the day's battle instead.

Sniper took another swig from his mug and watched Red Soldier nail an incoming Blu Demoman in an explosion of blood and body parts. Not a bad shot, though he would never tell that to Soldier. He didn't hate Red Soldier exactly. It was just that he was usually one of the guys who gave Sniper a hard time in the locker room.

Sniper drained his mug and suppressed an urge to squirm. It had been a while since he'd last pissed, and he'd had that mug of coffee and most of a bottle of water since then, but he wanted to wait at least a little longer, if he could. Sniper preferred to make an entire bottle of Jarate at once rather than take two or three tries. He wasn't sure why, but that was just how he liked to do it.

Setting his mug aside, he scanned the main battlefield and saw the Blu Heavy and Medic rushing into the melee together. It wasn't, quite, a good shot, but perhaps if one or both of them changed direction slightly…. Sniper picked up his rifle, got Blu Medic in his sights, and waited. Sure enough, Blu Medic turned slightly, and Red Sniper didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. Blu Medic's head instantly exploded in a spray of red and his body crumpled onto the dirt.

Blu Heavy paused as the constant healing ceased, and Red Pyro and Red Scout charged forward together. It was more than enough for Sniper, who aimed carefully now at Blu Heavy. Moments later Heavy's massive body collapsed next to Medic's, and the Red Team was able to push farther into Blu's territory.

Sniper set his rifle down, with a small smirk. Unless things went really bad later on, his teammates were sure to at the very least leave him alone in the locker room later on. Maybe they'd even thank him, if he made a few more kills like that.

Sniper picked up the half-finished water bottle and chugged the rest down. His bladder complained loudly as he drank, and Sniper was forced to put a hand between his legs and squeeze tight. He probably wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, but Sniper was determined to wait as long as possible.

He set the now-empty bottle of water next to the empty mugs and scanned the battlefield once more. He saw Blu Engineer lugging a Sentry closer to the main area of battle and quickly grabbed his rifle. Sniper watched carefully until he had a clear shot of Blu Engineer's face and squeezed the trigger. Engineer's head vanished in a spray of blood and brain matter. More importantly, the Sentry broke when it crashed to the ground, rendering it unusable for Blu Engineer when he'd respawn.

Sniper smirked down at his handiwork, then twitched slightly as he nearly lost control. He couldn't wait any longer; the time to make Jarate was now.

Red Sniper grabbed one of the empty jars and quickly unscrewed the top, then turned and knelt down, not only to prevent peeping, but also to reduce his vulnerability until he had finished, before he unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. He aimed carefully to avoid backsplash, then relaxed and finally began to pee.

Sniper's pee shot out of him, pale yellow and tinkling loudly in the empty jar as it slowly filled up. Sniper watched his stream as he pissed, feeling mildly aroused. Growing up in the Outback he always had too much fun peeing outdoors, so perhaps it was only a matter of time before he found a way to include his apparent watersports fetish into his job. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody!

"Hey man, what's goin'-" Red Scout started to say as he entered the shack Sniper was hiding in, but froze and sputtered when he saw Sniper's dick in full view, and the piss still shooting out of it.

Sniper didn't hesitate; he tossed the still-warm pee from the half-filled jar onto Scout without even really thinking about it (amazingly he was able to stop peeing before doing so). With an utterly horrified expression, Scout changed shape before Sniper's eyes: Blu Spy!

Blu Spy was shocked not just by the Jarate, but by catching Sniper in the act of making it. For several seconds he was unable to react, and those few seconds were all Sniper needed. He dropped the jar, snatched his rifle, and shot Blu Spy in the chest without aiming properly, his dick still hanging out from his pants.

Sniper ignored the dead Spy and picked up the jar he dropped. Unbroken, but he still had to pee and he definitely didn't have enough to fill the jar. He supposed he ought to be lucky not to be dead and respawning in the locker room shortly instead of annoyed it would take two tries to fill up the jar, but at least it had done its job against the Spy.

Sniper turned back towards the dead Spy as the idea came to him and grinned wickedly as he looked him over. Standing carefully, to stay out of sight from everyone else (he hoped), he aimed and resumed peeing right onto Blu Spy!

Sniper aimed his cock all over the place, pissing on the wound, Spy's face, his crotch, even just waving it around aimlessly to make patterns and increase overall coverage before his stream slowed and finally stopped.

Red Sniper shook his dick a few times to free any remaining droplets before tucking himself back in and zipping up. He was more than a little aroused now, having not only thoroughly shaming Blu Spy, but also playing around with his pee as well. But he was certain his secret was safe. That would require Spy to reveal his humiliation to his teammates, after all!


End file.
